Kuuwabaka Hakusho
by Phoenix 316
Summary: Yes I updated again!This is an introduction to my insanity, warning digustly sweet yaoi content. If you don't like tough. YuKurama, Hiei?
1. Default Chapter

Kuuwabaka spirit detective  
  
by:Phoenix 3:16  
  
what if Kuuwabara was the spirit detective? would be different? what would happen to all their adventure?  
  
Alrighty, well this is my first posting at fanfiction.net. Some of you may know my little brother who posts under: Soma Krusu. He has intimacy issues. So anyway on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this(bishounen of Yu Yu Hakusho: yes) Aww man :( The show doesnot belong to me. If it did then Yuuske and Youko Kurama would be at it like bunnies.   
  
Yuuske:)  
  
Kurama:(  
  
  
  
Do not worry Kurama your time will come soon. Be my muse and Yuuske is yours.  
  
Kurama: Deal  
  
Yuuske:(  
  
  
  
On with the fic seriously  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuuwabara walked through the sakura park wondering about the craziness that his life had become. Only a few months ago he had been a normal boy leader of the toughest gang in school.  
  
Feared by all his peers (He wishes). Everything had been going great until that car accident.   
  
After that day he had become the spirit detective, savior of humanity and bane of the demon race. (Actually its bane of humanity and joke of the demon race) He rolled his eyes to the heavens.  
  
"Why me, he mumbled to himself, what did I do to deserve this." It wasn't like he could tell anyone about it. He couldn't even use it in his battle to win the respect and admiration of his love. That beautiful darkhaired angel. His musings were cut tragically short by the bell.  
  
"AW CRAP I'M LATE"  
  
  
  
And on that cheery note he was off to school. Only to encounter a cute little redeyed demon, and the totally gorgeus red-headed fox.   
  
"Hey Kurama, Hiei, he said, what's up"  
  
"Are you always this idoitic ningen or is today special."(can we guess who that is boys and girls)  
  
"Ah, stow it Hiei, just because you have to go to school doesn't mean you can be a little jerk, short stuff."  
  
"I'm surprised that you have the ability to speak fool, since most of your head is full of air",replied Hiei.  
  
  
  
Sadly befor this could escalate into a battle that would destroy our favorite baka(can you feel my love for Kuuwabara) that hot little fox, stopped them.  
  
"As much as I find this amusing, I believe that its time to go to school,he said, so please let us go."  
  
So off they went to the adolescent torture facility that some call school. Arriving just in time for the begining of class. Kuuwabara sat down, with Kurama in front of him and Hiei just a seat behind. He sat idly oberserving the class when the most startling vision of beauty appeared before. Dark hair falling slightly into chocolate eyes, the small delicate and lithe figure was enough to make Kuuwabara go into a state of shock. The vision of perfection took the seat next to him.   
  
"Good mo..morning", he stuttered out.  
  
"Good morning", replied the angel in a soft voice.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately before Kuuwabara could continue to wow with his incredible vocal aptitude. The bell rang a symbol to alll that class was starting.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After a grueling session of torture, I mean learning, it time for lunch. Kuuwabara joined Hiei and Kurama outside under a weeping willow tree, enjoying the shade it provided.  
  
"So guys how did class go,he asked, it wasn't that bad for you....  
  
  
  
He stopped unable to continue, for just in front of him was his angel, in all it's glory. Sitting under a sakura tree, with the blossoms falling gently around, it seemed to Kuuwabara as if the tree was in its own way paying homage to the incredible beauty in front of him. Hiei and Kurama let their gazes wander over to the delicate figure that had captured Kuuwabara's gaze.  
  
"Kuuwabara, Kurama asked, who is that."  
  
"Yes ningen, Hiei demanded, who is that."  
  
"That guys if the most beautiful vision in the school."  
  
  
  
Hiei and Kurama rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yes, we can see that, but who is it, Kurama asked again.  
  
"Ohh that is....  
  
~Owari~  
  
Well I feel as though I accomphilshed something, today.  
  
Hiei: Baka Onna dragging me into this.  
  
Hey Hiei you signed the contract remember, you let me write the story and agree to be in it, and I give you a hot sweaty scence with a certain baka.  
  
Hiei:....  
  
Anyways can anyone guess the name of Kuuwabara angel, if you can't then I seriousely pity you.  
  
So I will try to update this by very soon, maybe in a couple of days?  
  
Vejita: Or you could be doing your summer homework.  
  
Vejita what are you doing here?  
  
Vejita: You dragged me here Onna.  
  
Oh right, how about a deal, so comments that could be considered mean and I give you a special gift.  
  
Vejita: what could you give me onna?  
  
How about a certain third class in ribbons?  
  
Vejita: Deal  
  
See the things I go through for you people? Oh by the way Yami, Bakura, and Marik have once again escaped their cages, I will give whoever can make a suggestion of what to bribe them with a prize of whatever pairing you chose(As long as I know the anime) 


	2. Chapter I

Kuuwabaka spirit detective  
  
By: Phoenix 3:16  
  
Welcome back to the madness folks. Sorry about the prologue I didn't realize that there were so many spelling errors before I posted.  
  
Hiei: Liar, you just were too lazy to correct your appalling grammar and spelling mistakes.  
  
Hey did I ask for any commentary from you, cutie.  
  
Hiei: Baka  
  
Love you to Hiei, anyway I promise that this chapter will be better then the last.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me, but for this story I will pervert and twist it for my own desires. Also 'Sound Life' doesn't belong to me, but to the creators of Trigun. Oh and it is a yaoi, so if you don't like then kiss my ass.  
  
Kurama: Such unladylike language.  
  
Silence pretty boy or no hot bishouen love got it  
  
Warning: Yuuske is going to be disgustingly pure, sweet and innocent. Think Yugi pure, or Kamui pure, or Subaru pure. (Yu-Gi-Oh, X1999 (after he becomes Dragon of the Heaven god he was sweet), Tokyo Babylon (that Subaru was so sweet that I thought I was going to be sick))  
  
So lets rock and roll  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter I  
  
"Ohh that is.... Yuuske Urameshi."  
  
Kurama arched a delicate eyebrow, licking his lips (oh he is hot) feeling his youko nature take hold as he observed the delicate beauty before him. He felt incredibly possessive of the boy and had to suppress the urge of destroying all those who dared to look upon what was his.  
  
He really didn't understand what was making him so possessive of him.  
  
"So Kuuwabara, introduce us to him."  
  
"Alright lets go."  
  
So they walked off to talk to the young boy that had captured Kuuwabara and now Kurama's heart. At their approach they heard a delicate melody escape the diminutive beauties lips.  
  
So… on the first evening of pebble  
  
From somewhere out of nowhere  
  
Drops upon my dreaming world  
  
So… on the second celestial evening   
  
All the children of the pebble join hands   
  
And create a waltz  
  
So… on the third celestial evening   
  
All the children of the waltz make   
  
Waves upon my dreaming world…  
  
Sound life…  
  
The voice was so pure and delicate, feminine sounding, almost angelic in its innocence. Kurama could barely restrain his urge to grab him and run off hiding the boy from the eyes of the world. The boy looked up and smiled sweetly at them. (Think cavities everyone)  
  
"Hello Kuuwabara, he said, can I help you?"  
  
"Hi Yuuske, Kuuwabara said, I wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine."  
  
  
  
Yuuske stood up gracefully, his delicate lips still curved into a smile, turned to Hiei.  
  
"Hello, and welcome."  
  
Hiei remained ever articulate with a nod of his head and a grunt. Yuuske shrugged his delicate shoulders (notice how everything about Yuuske is delicate people) and turned to Kurama. Kurama smiled at the young boy with a wolf like grin on his face letting him see the hunger in his eyes for a second.   
  
"Hello Yuuske, taking one small, elegant hand into his own, it's a pleasure to meet such beauty, brushing a kiss upon his hand and feeling the pulse quicken, my name is Kurama."  
  
Yuuske raised startled and confused eyes to his own, "hello Kurama". Yuuske could barely move as he looked at Kurama watching his lips. Kurama had a difficult time restraining himself from taking Yuuske right then and there, his desire for the lithe young body escalating as he looked at the small pink tongue coming out to lick the rose petal buds that Yuuske called his mouth. Sadly Kurama's enjoyment was cut short when the bell rang from the continuation of class.   
  
Yuuske managed a shaky breath and made to leave but soon realized that a certain demon (half demon) still had his hand in his grasp. Kurama smiled at him.  
  
"Yuuske why don't you meet us after school for study session, we could help each other with the Algebra homework."  
  
Yuuske did not fail to notice that it wasn't a request but as demand, he nodded and walked back to the classroom, putting a hand to his chest to try and quail the fierce pounding of his heart. He didn't know if it was such a smart thing to give into Kurama but he did know that for some reason he couldn't say no.  
  
Kurama watched the quickly retreating boy, licking his lips, as if to capture the elusive taste of Yuuskes sweet skin. He turned to his teammates raising a delicate eyebrow at Kuuwabara's face.   
  
  
  
"What was that Kurama, he asked, what do you want from Yuuske?"  
  
"Yes fox, I am intrigued as well, what with a ningen?"  
  
"That does not concern you or Kuuwabara, Kurama said, just know that the boy interests me."  
  
And on that note he walked away. The rest of the day passed without mishaps but Kuuwabara was angered at the looks that Kurama was sending towards Yuuske, his Yuuske no less (yeah right, did he not read his contract), and the fact that Yuuske was blushing.   
  
After school had ended Yuuske face was a becoming tomato red. He had met up with Kurama and the others, but the conniving youko would not leave him be. There were covert caresses placed upon him, so many that he feared that his skin would never return to its normal tone. Kurama just watched and gauged Yuuskes reaction finding the boy to be terribly cute, in his naivety. It would be a great pleasure to show this beauty what his body was capable of.  
  
'Besides, he thought to himself, it would be a great pleasure to take this jewel away from Kuuwabara before he even had a chance."  
  
The aforementioned idiot was watching the proceedings with a snarl present on his face, jealous that Yuuske was responding to the demons (half-demon, but still) seductions. It didn't help the matter that Hiei seemed to be greatly amused by the entire goings on.   
  
"What are you so happy about shorty?"  
  
"You twit, it is amusing that you think yourself in 'love' with the boy but do not even attempt to fight Kurama for him."  
  
"I don't stand a chance against Kurama."  
  
"Yes, but you don't even try, ningens so weak, and pathetic."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Okay this chapter went better then I thought.  
  
Hiei: What are you talking about onna? It's to short.  
  
Well I ran out of inspiration, anyways what did you think about Yuuske?  
  
Bakura: Nice try dodging the subject. We all know that you're too lazy to continue, and you still have homework.  
  
What is this bishounen attacking the authoress day? And what are you doing here tomb robber, don't you have a tomb that you should be robbing?  
  
Bakura: Why would I be doing that when it is so much more fun to annoy you?  
  
Hmm. yes well, please review since they help me write, and I will try to make the chapters longer it all depends? Would you like, many short chapters, because that way I can update almost everyday, or few long chapters (I'm talking 10-20 pages), it'll to get those out since I'm during school.  
  
Flames will posted where everyone can see their stupidity. But all reviews will be answered.  
  
So Ja Ne Minna.  
  
P.s Baka-idiot 


	3. Chapter II

Kuuwabaka spirit detective  
  
By: Phoenix 3:16  
  
I'm so proud I have a review, someone actually likes this story.  
  
Hiei: its just 1 review, not that big of a deal.  
  
As long as someone enjoyed it I don't care. This is dedicated to that reviewer, and because you are my first reviewer I will give you a special treat in this chapter.  
  
Kurama: Good thing I already know what it is.  
  
Yeah whatever  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me. If you sue me then all you'd get is my anime collection. (And it ain't much)  
  
WARNING: This is a yaoi, if you didn't know it you're and idiot.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama gazed upon the beauty next to him, amused at the boy's innate ability to arouse him. He was so pure, innocent. It was a very effective and seductive lure. He couldn't wait to take him.  
  
"So x=8 right? Kuuwabara asked trying to grasp some understanding of Algebra.  
  
"Yes, that is correct, Yuuske said, smiling at him, very good Kuuwabara."  
  
This process continued for a few more hours, when Yuuske noticed the time.   
  
  
  
"Sorry but I have to go."  
  
"That's alright, Kurama said, I'll walk you home."  
  
  
  
So off they went.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Okay, heavy lime, people. So if you don't like it don't read it. I will say that it is important to the story)  
  
Kurama sat outside of Yuuskes window, letting his Youko form appear (my story my rules). He snuck into the young boys bedroom, and stroked the dark locks of his hair. Since he had chosen to make Yuuske his mate it was time to make sure the young boy would desire him as well. He would seduce him not only in the real world but also in his dreams.  
  
*In the dream*  
  
Yuuske walked through a beautiful forest, confused about where he was. Just as he was about to panic, strong hands grabbed his slender waist. Firm lips devoured his neck, as the hands begin to worship his lithe body. Yuuske gasped and let out a small and helpless moan of desire. He turned slowly, looking up at his captor.  
  
"Kurama, he gasped out, w...what are you do...doing?"  
  
"Claiming you Yuuske, what else?  
  
Yuuske cried out in pain as Kurama bit the joint that connected his neck and shoulder, and as let out a startled moan of desire as Kurama soothed his wound. The youko smiled at his delicate prey, and whispered to him.  
  
"Look at me little one, Yuuskes eyes opened revealing stunned chocolate eyes.  
  
Kurama smiled no longer a red haired youth but the true demon that he was. Delicate for ears, long following silver hair, and a tail that made itself known by wrapping itself around Yuuskes small waist, pinning him to Kurama's body.  
  
"K...Kurama", what's going on?  
  
"This is my true self little one. It is who I really am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I desire you Yuuske, you are so incredibly beautiful, you make me burn with need. Let me touch you, let me take you."  
  
With that he claimed the sweet mouth for his own, his tongue caressing Yuuskes small lips, asking for the boy's permission. Yuuske was unable to refuse him, caught up in sensations that his body didn't know how to deal with. Kurama let out a groan of satisfaction as his tongue surged into the rosebud mouth, enjoying Yuuskes taste.   
  
Yuuske surrendered to Kurama, he couldn't help it. Kurama mouth was hot hard and possessive. It dominated him until he could think of nothing else but him. Perfect heat. A perfect fire blazing through them.   
  
Kurama devoured him, kissing Yuuske as if he would never get enough of the boy. He wanted Yuuske to lose himself in passion.   
  
"Kurama." He whispered his name, into his mouth, tangling his small hands into the silken silver mane. Kurama's hands closed over the delicate waist, bringing Yuuskes hips firmly against his own, his mouth leaving the young beauty's, to trail little kisses upon the swan-like neck. While he helped Yuuske to feel the evidence of his own burning desire.   
  
Yuuske gasped as Kurama mouth moved lower, his tongue dancing across the suddenly revealed chest, until the boys hands gripped fistfuls of silver hair in reaction. His mouth was hot and wild, suckling strong at his hardening nipples urging the boy to become lost in his desire. He heard Yuuskes moan, a soft whisper of need that spread throughout his body, thickening his blood. Hunger and need were so strong that he became afraid.  
  
Kurama first thought was to just take the boy, but he looked down and gazed upon him, his hair clung damply to his skin, his cheeks flushed, eyes glazed with desire, ruby lips were parted swollen from his kiss.  
  
"Yuuske, pretty one, sleep now rest, and know that I will see you when the suns rays crosses the skies."  
  
Yuuskes eyes closed. Kurama opened his eyes once again in the real world, gazing upon the sleeping boy. Brushing his lips across his he was not surprised to see Yuuske welcome his kiss.  
  
"Sleep well koi". And with that he was gone.  
  
*Owari*   
  
So what do you think?  
  
Kurama: Very nicely done, but you should have let me take Yuuske.  
  
You just met.  
  
Kurama: You're point being what exactly.  
  
Never mind, hmm I'm surprised Yuuske isn't here to complain.  
  
Kurama: He blushed so hard that he fainted.  
  
Marik: This could have been better spent doing your math homework; it's due the day you go back to school.  
  
I'll get around to it eventually; I did already finish my essays.  
  
Ohh… well please review it really gets the creative juices flowing.  
  
Ja ne minna 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Thank you to everyone who enjoyed my stories. Unfortunately I've been reported for Taking what yours. So I will still update on Kuwabaka Hakusho for those who enjoyed it but I may not post a lemon. This is still in debate. And to the bastard that reported, go fuck yourself because I don't give a rat's ass what you think. You may believe that you're so great by reporting me. And that little comment is not cute. I already knew that lemons were banned. If you had bothered reading the author's you would've noticed that. I just don't care. It's because of idoits like you that really talented authors are afraid to post their work. I am not going to destroy the purity of my writing because you don't like it. For everyone else, thanks for reviewing and I'll update as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
Phoenix 3:16 


	5. Me again

Kuuwabaka spirit detective  
  
By: Phoenix 3:16  
  
Well thanks for all the positive reviews folks.   
  
Kurama: Yes, she never thought that anyone would waste their precious time on this story.  
  
Silence sexy fox man. Anyway to the reviewer who mentioned the fact that the plot wasn't evident this chapter is for you. And also to the reviewer who mentioned sent me the link to the ukeyuuske site, please send instructions on navigation.  
  
Hiei: She's to stupid to figure it out on her own.  
  
Kurama: Instead of praising her you should tell her to do her homework.  
  
I said silence, I could always change my mind you know, it could be Yuuske and Karasu.  
  
Kurama/Yuuske: no please, we'll be good.  
  
Yuuske when did you get here?  
  
Yuuske: Just now.  
  
Okay well do the disclaimer and the warning while you're at it.  
  
Yuuske: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to Phoenix; she's just borrowing the characters. This is a yaoi fic, and if you didn't know it then you should be ashamed of yourself.  
  
Thanks cutie. Now on with the fic  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuuske awoke blushing with embarrassment. He just couldn't understand why he had such a dream about Kurama.  
  
'And it was so vivid', he thought to himself. Closing his eyes he could still feel the caresses. The only thing that he didn't understand was that Kurama had turned into some silver-haired fox man. 'If possible he was even sexier after his transformation.' He blushed even harder, not understanding were those thoughts had come from.  
  
He was so distracted that he never noticed the shadow that was watching him.  
  
Koenma looked upon his chosen spirit detective sighing. Kuuwabara was not exactly what he wanted, but he didn't have any other choice.   
  
  
  
"Your latest case is an energy draining demon. His targets are always the same, young boys with black hair and brown eyes. He drains them of their energy slowly killing them."  
  
"Don't worry Koenma, I the great Kuuwabara will save the day."  
  
"Just don't get yourself killed you idiot." (Anyone want to guess who that is.)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuuske sighed walking in the park trying to clear his head. He just couldn't understand what was happening to him. The young boy had never felt desire and lust, so these new feelings were overwhelming his fragile mind. Yuuske paused in his musings unaware of the demonic green eyes watching his every move.  
  
The demon in the shadows watched the fragile young human. His breath caught in desire for the young boy. The jet-black hair falling into delicious chocolate eyes, the soft peach skin and full lips. The fact that the young boy was just an untapped well of spiritual power. Before him was the perfect prey and he would not risk losing him.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Our two lovable spirit detectives along with one idiot ran towards the sound of a piercing scream of fear. And what met their eyes but the demon Dahak holding the slender body of Yuuske Urameshi.  
  
Kurama was angry this little demon brat thought that he could touch the chosen mate of Youko Kurama. And want to know what really ticked kurama off? This upstart was bending down to kiss Yuuske, his Yuuske!  
  
Kuuwabara didn't know what to do, his crush was in trouble, Yuuske needed help. As the leader of the spirit detectives he needed to save his love. So he rushed to save Yuuske and tripped over a rock while dreams of his love-rewarding kiss on his mind.   
  
Kurama leaped into the air calling for his chosen weapon. In small graceful movements, the arm that the demon was using to hold Yuuske fell off. Fortunately for the human, he landed on Kuuwabara.   
  
Hiei rushed at the enemy using his sword to slice at him while Kurama's rose whip to care of the rest. In no time the demon was gone, destroyed and would hunt no more. Yuuske got off of Kuuwabara, helping him up. And walked gracefully over to Kurama and Hiei. He smiled.  
  
"Thank you, he said brushing a kiss across their cheeks, for saving my life."  
  
Kurama smiled and graciously offered to walk Yuuske home. The young boy accepted not really knowing any better, walked off with the kitsune unknowing of the plans running through Kurama's mind.   
  
Meanwhile in the park................  
  
"Hey where's my kiss?!  
  
"Hnn... baka"  
  
~Owari~  
  
Author's note  
  
Sorry that it took me so long to update, I just became a senior and I haven't had time to write anything down.  
  
Don't worry the next chapter will be out sooner hopefully by Monday.  
  
Ja 


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long for those of you reading this on ff.net. I have had so much work to do, that I didn't have any time to write. Anyway my muses are exhausted since I've made up for lost time, and they might not appear to be rude. Also for those reading this on ff.net, see previous chapter to understand what's going on.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me, but this story idea does and if you want to borrow it, ask.  
  
Warning: this is a yaoi, so if you don't like it why are you still reading.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kuuwabara sat up, depressed about what just happened. The guy that he was in love with had just seen him humiliated. Kurama had come out looking like a hero. He had even gotten a kiss, so had Hiei. It wasn't fair, he had loved Yuuske all his life, and Kurama got to leave with him. He was the great Kazuma Kuuwabara, he was supposed to get the damsel (in this case boy) in distress. But instead he was alone expecting for the shrimp.  
  
"You're pathetic, staying here instead of fighting Kurama's claim on your mate."  
  
"Yuuske is not my mate, shorty, and anyway Kurama ain't got no claim on him." (He has such terrible grammar)  
  
"You moron, Kurama is very interested in your little human and from what I can see is very close to wining himself a mate. It's only a matter of time"   
  
  
  
With those foreboding words Hiei disappeared into the shadows leaving the redheaded baka to think.   
  
Kuuwabara sat, thinking about what the fire demon had said. Now that he looked back, he remembered; Kurama and Yuuskes first meeting, the kiss, Yuuske blush. The shrimp was right; Kurama was stealing Yuuske from him (never mind that the boy wasn't his yet). He wouldn't take this sitting down, standing. If Kurama wanted a fight he'd get on. He would get Yuuske and be the best Spirit detective ever.   
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Yuuske glanced up at his partner, his peach skin slightly flushed. Kurama had still not removed his hand from around his slender waist. There it was for the entire world to see, curled around him, pressing his slim body flush against Kurama's side. He looked up again only to see Kurama smile and capture his lips.  
  
Kurama moaned into the kiss. It had felt so good to kiss him in the dream world, but nothing compared to the real thing. Yuuske tasted of purity, innocence, strawberries and cream. His scent flooded Kurama nose. The half-demon lifted his head up, looking at the boy's dazed face. His cheeks were flushed, his lips full and parted, his eyes glazed. He really did think that the boy looked beautiful.  
  
"Yuuske, there is someone I want you to meet."  
  
  
  
"Who, Kurama?"  
  
  
  
"A friend, do not worry yourself pretty one."  
  
And off they went to meet Kurama's mysterious friend. Kurama had to get Yuuske examined, the fact that the boy was attacked and that his energy had strengthened the monster so much meant that he had enormous potential but he needed someone to confirm his suspicions. He needed the Human Physic Genkai.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Well that's the latest installment, I'll update as soon as possible. For all those on ff.net, once again see previous chapter, so that you can understand. Also the lemon will be posted on mediaminer.org. I'll see if can post the link at that part. Anyway read and review.   
  
Ja Ne Minna  
  
Phoenix 


	7. Chapter 5 or 6 sorry I lost count

Kuuwabaka Hakusho  
  
By: Phoenix 3:16  
  
Welcome back to the fic  
  
Hiei: Why do you ningen encourage her.  
  
Because they love me, now silence.  
  
Anyways I just read three volumes of Fake (one of the best yaoi manga in the world next to Love Mode) and I'm just full of inspiration. Aren't you just lucky?  
  
Kurama: Luck is not the word for it.  
  
Okay you know that it's not to late for me to change the couples right?  
  
Kurama: Sorry  
  
Okay I'm too lazy to write the disclaimer and warning again so see previous chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama and Yuuske finally arrived at Genkai's temple to talk to the mistress herself. Genkai sat with her usual cup of tea. Totally oblivious (or so it seemed) to what was going on around her when she felt a powerful wave of spirit energy unlike any she had ever seen. Looking up, all she saw was Kurama along with a very beautiful black haired boy. It seemed impossible that all that raw untrained power could come from such a seemingly delicate looking creature.  
  
"Well Kurama, what have you brought me?"  
  
  
  
"Genkai, this is Yuuske, I was wondering if you could test his spirit potential. A energy sucking demon attacked him today and we need to know whether or not he needs training."  
  
Genkai simply nodded, gruffly telling Yuuske to close his eyes. Chanting she circled the boy calling upon and drawing out his spirit potential. Yuuske gasped falling, but stopping lying upon the air, as if it were solid ground. Genkai stopped at the boy's head, continuing her chant. Totally unaware of Kuuwabara and Hiei's sudden appearance.  
  
Kurama eyes widened, he knew that Hiei wouldn't do anything but Kuuwabara could ruin Genkai's concentration. He glared at Hiei hoping that the fire demon would understand. Hiei nodded grabbing Kuuwabara and fiercely whispering to the red headed baka to keep quiet.  
  
Kuuwabara looked shocked, his Yuuske was floating in air, Genkai chanting and no one would tell him what was going on. He just wanted to help Yuuske. And...WHY WAS THE BOY FLOATING?!!  
  
Yuuskes delicate form glowed a faint blue that as Genkai's chanting increased in sound and speed grew. The slight body arched gracefully as the human physic reached the pinnacle of her ritual. With one final cry, a large blue orb of spirit energy ripped from Yuuskes body. Genkai strained to contain it before the excess power destroyed them all. It was incredible that the boy had gone unnoticed for so long. This would be remedied, she thought, placing the orb back into Yuuskes body.  
  
"Kurama, take Yuuske back home. But bring him back to me in two days." She looked at Kuuwabara harshly. "Kuuwabaka (hey look I plugged it in) you are no longer my pupil. From now on Yuuske is that boy has the potential to become the most powerful warrior that the world has every known."  
  
Kurama looked startled but nodded, gathering Yuuskes slight form in his arms. He strode out of the temple looking at the small boy cradled in his arms with love.  
  
"Do not worry Yuuske, I will protect you no matter what."   
  
And with that he started towards the unconscious boy's home.  
  
~Owari~  
  
I beg your forgiveness. This is one of the first free moments that I've had in such a long time. I recently agreed to host a foreign exchange student, and taking care of her has taken more time out of my schedule. But don't worry I try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Though while she's here the chapters will be really short. Gomen Nasai  
  
Ja Ne Minna 


	8. I don't know

Kuuwabaka Hakusho  
  
By: Phoenix 3:16  
  
Free at last, free at last. Thank God Almighty I'm free at last.  
  
Hiei: Aren't you being a little overdramatic.  
  
No. NO, I'm not. I've had so much stuff to do recently but I finally had some free time and I'm not going to waste it. I'm going to type this chapter while I have the chance.  
  
Disclaimer: Please, like I really own this show. I don't have the talent to draw or create that storyline. Also I'm not that creative. I mean I write fanfiction for goodness sake. If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I would seriously be in Tahiti counting all my money, instead of doing this. After all I'm still in contract negotiations. (creator of show bound and gagged, hanging upside down)  
  
Warning: NO, not doing it. If you haven't been paying attention at all then it's not my problem. Really what will it take for some of you people to understand that this is a yaoi?! Do I have to write Kurama pounding Yuuske into the mattress for some of you to understand?  
  
But this chapter is all about Kurama/Yuuske, next chapter we go back to plot. This is just pointless fluff.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter whatever (lost count)  
  
Kurama laid his burden onto the bed, brushing aside some of the young boy's bangs. Chocolate eyes full of sweet innocence, looked up at him.   
  
"Kurama, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, sweetheart."  
  
Kurama looked down at Yuuske, taking in the small boy's delicate beauty. Yuuske looked more like a nymph then a human. How did such a small body hold so much power?  
  
"Yuuske?"  
  
"Eh, yes Kurama?"  
  
"I was hoping that you could do something for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to want me. Just for this one moment in time." His bent his head toward Yuuske's, slowly relentlessly, his green no gold, what gold?, gaze mesmerizing him so he couldn't breathe. His lashes fluttered in anticipation, his lips parting slightly.   
  
He took his time, in no hurry to end the moment, inhaling his fragrance, gathering the small body close to him, his body slanting protectively, possessively over the young boy's. He could feel his body, soft and pliant, every nuance pressed snugly into the hardness of his own powerful frame, and he savored the differences between them.  
  
"Kurama, you changed like in my dream."  
  
"Yuuske, can you accept me, can you love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
One word spoken, one word that would change Yuuske's life.   
  
Kurama's mouth surged down finding Yuuske's and time stopped for the both of them. His mouth was gentle, even tender, a direct contrast to the strength of his arms and the powerful muscles of his body. An electrical jolt flashed through Yuuske, and a thousand tiny tongues of flame began to lick along every inch of his skin. It was too much, so much sensation, that all he could do was cling to Kurama, his mouth matching the now silver-haired boy-no man, matching his hunger to the demons. The long drugging kisses made Yuuske feel as if the bed was spinning out of control beneath him and his body was no longer his own. He was drenched in hot fire, filled with aching need. He made a small sound of protest, yet his hands sought Kurama's back to hold them together.  
  
Nothing in Yuuske's life had prepared him for such a firestorm of nee. He had to have Kurama right at that moment. He didn't know how, or why, but he just knew that his body craved relief, a relief that it could only get from the demon that was setting his senses ablaze. Yuuske wanted Kurama to possess him for all time. His body seemed empty without the Yoko, every cell crying out for him.   
  
Kurama's mouth drifted over the corner of his, moved along the curve of the young boy's chin to his soft throat. Yuuske felt Kurama's tongue sweep over the pulse beating in his neck; his strong hands gathered him closer still. Yuuske's body clenched and pulsed in need, anticipation. The silver-haired fiend scrapped his teeth gently, teasing the throbbing spot. Suddenly a pleasure so intense that it could have been described as pain went through his body. Kurama feeding from him, taking in the essence of his life.   
  
Kurama cut his wrist with a sharp nail, letting Yuuske drink of him. Struggling to control his own body, not wanting to take the small beauty since he was too weak.  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
"Shh...Sleep Yuuske."  
  
Long black lashes swept across the cheeks of an almost to beautiful face, as Yuuske fell into the waiting arms of sleep. Not noticing a pair of now green eyes, watching him sleep.  
  
~Owari~  
  
I beg your forgiveness. I'm so sorry that this wasn't up sooner, but I wanted to show that I hadn't forgotten you. And I haven't. I am now a free woman, but I don't guarantee that this will be out very often. But it will come out even if it kills me. Okay I need a beta-reader. Take the job and you get to read the story new chapters before anyone else. Also you do get a say in the plot. One more thing, I will write the lemon exclusively for you. I'm not posting it on ff.net. So if you get the job, you'll get the lemon between Yuuske and Kurama. It's first come, first serve, so the first person to email me at hllsng666@aol.com will win.   
  
read and review   
  
Ja Ne Minna 


End file.
